mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Concerned?
OOC: This post has been edited by Esimed to remove portions that violated Guideline #1 in the Character Creation Segment of this game. 1.) All characters will be 100% human. No psychics that were held captive in government facilities. No overpowered characters. We promise it's more than possible to play an average human being and still have exceptional fun. ~~~~ After a while Aello had the surgical tools sterile and ready for use. She even recognized the bottle of anesthetic in the ship’s stores as the same one she’d had in her possession when she was rescued by the Lunar Veil’s crew. Riley had gone through Aello & Vas’ gear upon their boarding the LV and quickly recognized and procured the useful stuff for the ship’s benefit. At least there was some pain management medication on hand if the Dentist was unable to obtain it. However, Aello’s days out in the field had hardened her somewhat and she would rather let the patient endure the pain unmitigated for now in order to save the limited supplies; she herself didn't have a permanent job just yet on the Lunar Veil and felt she may need to steal those supplies back for her own purposes. She hadn’t abandoned her hippocratic oath entirely, but it clearly wasn’t her driving motivation these days. Aello recently learned to limit her skills and resources since others will always take advantage. The cold hard truth lay in how quickly the Captain planned to ditch Jacy. There were no absolutes except the fact that all things come to an end. Once the tools were sterile she packaged them to keep them clean on the sterile tray. She’d just seen Vas take down two grown men with ease at The Lucky Cat and even though he now seemed on edge and was quietly watching her, she ignored him. She found herself ignoring people more and more often these days. Jacy seemed to be in a world of pain physically, mentally and spiritually. How Aello was able to gauge and distinguish spiritual pain from the obvious signals of physical pain was not clear. Perhaps it was an existential barometer she developed during med school. Aello still wasn’t about to administer any anesthetic on a patient in need. In the short time they met poor Jacy had been drugged beyond normal standards by Aello’s own hands, incurred a nasty mouth injury, lost her job and by the looks of it her home as well. She was way too groomed and well kept to be a deckhand and there were noticeable distinctions between Jacy and, say, Vas, who Aello intrinsically assumed to be a street urchin. It was a gut opinion of Vas and she couldn’t say how she’d come to it. Jacy lacked the hardness in her body and expression that Vas clearly had. More than likely she and Jacy had more in common than she first suspected. As she was holding her legs when she helped Vas put Jacy on the medical bed/chair, Aello noticed the muscle tone in her legs. Aello tried to imagine what past lay behind Jacy; had she been a dancer or an athlete? Perhaps a swimmer? She carried herself with a unique posture that Aello could not readily identify, but she’d seen it before in select few. What had happened in Jacy’s past to bring her to this ship and crew? There were all the usual reasons; injury, bad luck, family issues or she got involved in the criminal elements. Regardless of the case Jacy was clearly in a bad way now so Aello really did empathize with her.......just not enough to risk her own neck or to administer any anesthetic. Aello needed to keep moving till she could find a place she could blend in with, but who knows how long that would take. Since the cold silence between her and everyone else was once again awkward, Aello decided to keep it going by not talking and instead to scavenge through the cabinets till she found some useful equipment like a blood pressure/heart rate monitor, hypo-spray gun and a stomach pump still in the package. Aello smirked as she wondered if the Captain even knew he had some of this stuff in the med bay. Then she set up blood pressure/heart rate monitor to Jacy to see if it was working. She even went as far as to use a stethoscope to make sure the heartbeats matched. She then looked at the clock and wondered what was taking the Dentist so long. Finally she broke the silence, “Hey Vas, you don't think those two guys at the saloon might be keeping the dentist from coming over here do ya? I mean we haven't even paid him yet so it wouldn't make any sense to bail out on a paying job.”